Mulberry Moon
by mrs.aniskywalker
Summary: Armed only with an old violin, young Jenny must save her six older sisters from the clutches of the wily Fey. An original story and song.


**Check it out! I actually **_**do**_** own this!**

**Mulberry Moon**

_To my dear friend Bri_

Young Jenny was a bonny lass, of years not fully ten,

And loved to play her violin whilst walking in the glen.

Her sisters six did scoff at this and thought her playing poor;

Until one night they lost themselves, out in a lonely moor.

They'd wandered long and wide that day, far from their cottage home;

And thought they'd spied a light a-ways, twinkling in the gloam.

Though Jenny begged them not go, the girls paid her no mind;

And followed fast the shifting light, leaving poor Jen behind.

Well Jenny followed after them, her violin held close.

She knew on nights like this the moors were filled with feys and ghosts!

And the fiends liked nothing better than to find some poor lost knave;

Then they'd play a song so fast and fierce they'd dance him to his grave!

When Jenny found her sisters six her heart sank like a stone;

They were bound before the Fairy King upon his oaken throne.

"I've never seen such maidens fair," the King spoke, "In my life!"

"I'll take them back to Tir nan Nog and have them each to wife!"

Horror filled by this remark, Jen burst out from where she hid;

"I'll die first Sir!" She called aloud "Before my kin I'll give!"

The King's dark eyes glared down at her, anger flashed across his face;

Then suddenly, they brightened and a smile took its place.

"By all means then, my pretty lass" Said the King with mocking bow.

"I'll let you try to save them from the fate they all face now."

"But now this first my bonnie miss, should you fail to break my spell,"

"I'll gladly take you 'long with them and wed you just as well."

Jenny's heart began to hammer as she agreed to this demand,

And though her sisters bade her run, she shook the Fey King's hand.

His Court broke forth in laughter, but this quickly died away,

When Jen tucked her 'lin beneath her chin and so began to play.

_Saltato _'neath the Mulberry Moon!

_Portato _and keep up that tune!

No bride you'll be sir, not this soon!

You'll win and then be home by noon!

She played a melody so sweet it lulled them to a trance

Then she played a reel so lively that each fairy had to dance!

She played every song she'd learned and then a few one's of her own,

And soon the King himself was dancing there before his oaken throne.

_Legato_ 'neath the Singing Moon!

_Marcato, _make them dance their doom!

Play till you hear the rooster croon!

Play on Play on and home by noon!

Well Jenny played that violin right well into the night

She knew she had to keep that bow a bouncing til dawns light!

For if she ever wavered once, or lost her rhythms sway,

She knew herself and her six sisters all, would be carried away.

_Richochet '_neath the Harvest Moon!

_Sautille_ and then hold that tune!

The light of dawn be rising soon!

With luck you'll all be home by noon!

She made her bow and fingers fly thou she was close to death

The strings were crimson with her blood, she scarce could draw a breath!

But she kept her hand quite steady and she held her head quite high.

And as the Good Folk danced afore her she kept a keen eye to the sky.

_Flautando _'neath the Barley Moon!

_Tremolo_ nowand dare not swoon!

Above the treetops light is strewn!

See this out and home by noon!

Jenny watched the sun in wonder as its rays filled up the skies.

The King and Court watched also, but t'was fear that filled their eyes!

As the cockerel gave a mighty crow, Jen knew that she had won;

For there never was a fey child born who could abide the sun!

"You've won this time my merry miss! You've given quite a show!"

"But I'm man who keeps my word so take your kin and go!"

"But know this lass!" The King called as he faded soft away,

"Should we meet once more upon this moor I'll take you home to stay!"

Jenny's sisters crowded round her and tears twinkled in their eyes.

"We'd be lost without you Jenny girl, so clever and so wise!"

"You've saved us little sister, and we swear never again,"

"Will we scoff when you are playing on your dearest violin!"

_Col Legno '_neath the Morning Sun!

_Sul Tasto _and then homeward run!

Yourself and sisters six you've won!

Now rest dear Jen till day is done!

**Well! There you go! My first fairy tale folk song! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's something I've wanted to do for a while and it turned out better than I could have ever expected! Please review if you like! Thank you!**


End file.
